Arcs of Passion
by GigenMeister
Summary: A San'shyuum Junior Minister has entered his new duty as a Prophet. He soon meets the Sangheili Spec Ops soldier and the Jiralhanae Chieftain that would kickstart events that would change his life for the better. F!JiralhanaeXM!San'shyuumXF!Sangheili In A Nutcase on twitter is the artist who drawn the cover
1. Chapter 1

Rezo'Faldo took quite a while to get his black colored robes on himself along with his gravity belt. The San'shyuum took his white-gold crown pieces and placed them over his lightish brown forehead, a blue circle appeared as the crown pieces lock into place. He sighed as the newly appointed Junior Minister exited his room, walking on feet like most Prophets in their youth. His robes hanging off his ankles barely touched the ground beneath him, he cleared his mind of any doubts and starts to think on the positive.

"Hopefully something of good interest will happen!" He thought to himself as he walked to the ship's 'Throne Room'.

A lone female Sangheili Spec Ops soldier, Kul Geta waited in the throne room of the CCS battlecruiser. Kul has to serve a young San'shyuum due to committing 'Unholy' actions to lower ranking species in the battlefield. Her purple-black armor gleamed in the light, her helmet similar to the one worn at Reach is taken off as a sign of trust for the Junior Minister if he would appear. Her skin almost black as the night sky, grey eyebrow like tattoos rest on her forehead, her neck showed a lush purple at the front, eyes like embers.

The San'shyuum enters the room and sees Kul waiting for him, with helmet in hand. Personally, Rezo is surprised that the Sangheili Spec Ops he was told about before his first day on the job would be a woman. His reddish-brown eyes look upon her amber colored pupils and gave her a shy smile.

"Hello there! It's nice to meet you." Rezo politely spoke, unsure how his older peers would have said if they were with him. The female Sangheili took a knee and bowed her head for the Junior Minister.

"My prophet, tis an honor…" Kul Geta said in her medium yet bassy pitch, the tone of a warrior. Rezo cleared his throat and covered his mouth with his sleeve, nodding at her.

"An honor to meet you as well." He answered, motioning one hand to let Kul stand up normally. She does so, the Spec Ops Sangheili stood a foot taller than the young Prophet.

"I was assigned to serve you, my lord. I must ask, what will you have me do so I can ready myself as best as I can." Kul spoke as she positions herself in a respectful stance. Rezo nods, feeling shy with his duty.

"Well now, we could overview the ship and do some kind of scouting and such, I heard about some Jiralhanae chieftain on this ship…" He said before clearing his throat. Kul and Rezo's eyes meet briefly, he looked away and rubbed his neck.

"My apologies, you see, I'm a little nervous about my new job… I've been a clerk on High Charity for some time." Kul only blinked, she was surprised that a Prophet would be open to a lowly Elite like herself.

"I guess you never talked with a San'shyuum like me, right?" He asked while he rubbed the back of his bald head.

"Indeed Holiness… If you need me to be one for conversation, I can apply myself to do so" While she kept her stance, due to her advanced training, she could clearly tell he was not enjoying. Rezo sighs and straightens up his neck somewhat.

"Thank you. That Chieftain should be here by now, from what I heard their pack has a high kill rate of humans for a pack so small; four members to be precise…" He pointed out from memory; Kul scoffed silently, annoyed that this Chieftain was of great interest of the Junior Minister. That's when she felt a presence behind her. The same Chieftain Rezo was talking about stepped beside Kul. The Jiralhanae wore armor similar to any other Chieftain but seems like she customized it with her own bits of Brute armor.

"Greetings, my prophet…" The Brute said while kneeled down and bows to the Junior Minister. He looked at the female Jiralhanae, surprised to see her sudden appearance.

"O-oh! Hello!" He spoke to the Brute woman, seeing her violet eyes looking back at him. Kul Geta felt uncomfortable with the Jiralhanae, though she didn't look or respond to the Chieftain physically. Rezo looks back at the Chieftain and raises his hand up.

"You may stand up, Chieftain! It's an honor to meet you personally!" Rezo'Faldo said as he glances her breasts, their size was four times the size of his head. He has seen a few females of his species with above average sized chest, but this Jiralhanae has the largest pair he seen by a mile!

"Oh mighty forerunners, don't make me look at her breasts!" The prayer rang through his mind, thankfully not going outwards from his mouth. The Chieftain stands up proudly over Kul, being a head taller than her.

"As it is to meet a prophet that just started his new and important task for the Forerunners." The Jiralhanae said as she crosses her arms over her chest. Rezo stood up straight with his arms behind his back.

"Well… Do you have any information that your unit collected, chieftain?" The Prophet asked while he glanced at Kul Geta then at the Brute woman. The Chieftain grinned widely, then bring one arm up and snapped her fingers. Out from the shadows behind the Jiralhanae, a Brute Minor came into the Junior Minister's view with a Human with little to no muscle mass and a white robe-like jacket being pushed forward by the Minor.

"Found this one to be quite useful at a holy site its kind has taken over." The female Chieftain said as Rezo looked at the Human before turning his attention back to the Jiralhanae.

"I see, thank you chieftain." He said before slightly lowering himself and looks at the Scientist with his arms crossed.

"Why were you at the holy site, human?" Rezo'Faldo asked as he tilts his head to the left; the Human did not answer. Kul stared back at the human, surprised it was not answering when in such a situation like so. The Chieftain growled at the human and grabbed the Scientist's forearm with great force.

"I will dislocate your arm and twist it till your limb pops off if you don't answer him!" Yelled the Jiralhanae as the Human only bared his teeth in anger. Rezo flinches a bit by the Chieftain's voice and accidentally backs up into the Spec Ops Elite.

"Oh, s-sorry about that!" Rezo apologized to Kul before walking closer to the human. He hoped that the Jiralhanae's words of "Encouragement" soften the human enough.

"Like I said before, is there a reason you were at a holy site?" Rezo once again asked but the scientist looked down and gritted his teeth until a response passes through said teeth.

"We… We were there by ONI's command based on Guilty Spark's advice…" Rezo raised both his head and eyebrows in response, Kul and the Chieftain flinched at the revelation.

"Guilty… Spark? Do you mean the Oracle?" Rezo questioned as his neck stands straight, a brow raised slightly higher than the other. The human sighed and answered.

"Yes… He says we must see if the galaxy needs the Rings to be activated…" The Chieftain lets go of the human and stepped back, shocked. The Brute Minor still held the Scientist down.

"Wait… Wouldn't that mean that The Great Journey to commence?" Rezo is confused with what the Human said. From what he heard, the Humans would stop any procedures of the Rings being activated. The Human scowled and looked up, raising a brow.

"No, it said to 'contain' something… Why would a mega weapon be a key to this 'Great Journey'?" The Scientist smugly claimed. Rezo's parents always told him about the Great Journey, this was something he never heard of in his 30 plus years of life.

"That's silly, why would anything be needed to be contained? It's childish!" The Junior Minister denied what the human said, slowly backing up to Kul. The Sangheili was puzzled by what the Human was saying, also because Rezo was so close to her. The Human grinned, allowing a few laughs to get through his lips.

"Wow, you really don't know? That says a lot, heh!" Rezo couldn't help but shout at the smug Scientist.

"S-shut- Ahhh… Silence!" He tried to sound threatening but failed in actuality. Oh by the Forerunners, this had to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. The man's eyes widened at that, staring at the Prophet; Kul puts a hand on Rezo's shoulder, trying to get him to relax. She then glared down at the Human in anger.

"Human… If a mere giggle escapes your unholy head hole, then I will see to it you are fed to the Kig-Yar!" The Human turned his attention to Kul with the same wide eyes. Rezo looks at the Chieftain's violet eyes. He silently asked her if he should end the interrogation here, or keep on going. The Jiralhanae woman looked at him and snorted. Curious as to what this Human had but didn't want to upset the Prophet, she turned her attention and spat at Scientist.

"Human… Get to your POINT!" The man flinched, showing his cowardly nature, then gulped.

"T-the Flood! They got off the ring the Master Chief destroyed!" The Human finally told the truth about what Guilty Spark meant. Rezo flinched in shock; he heard horror stories about the Flood from the survivors of Alpha Halo, the but the revelation that the Flood has escaped?!

"The Parasite!? Are you telling the truth?!" Rezo voiced cracked in fear, he couldn't control his emotions at this point. The Human yelped, startled by the urgency that the Prophet placed towards him.

"Y-yes! They're not your only enemy!" Rezo's paranoia is only ensured as he gulps in fright. He turned his attention to Kul Geta.

"Sangheili! Tell the Higher Ups about this! They have to know about the Parasite!" The Junior Minister ordered the Spec Ops Elite. Kul nodded before stomping towards the Scientist, grabbing his arm and drags him across the floor with her.

"So that's why it surrendered and showed its usefulness…" The Chieftain watches they disappeared, she then turns her attention to the Brute Minor and made a short bark to go back to the pack. The Minor nods and leaves the room. Rezo starts to exhale rapidly and look to the ground, by the Forerunners this news is awful to hear! He then hears the Chieftain's footsteps coming closer to him.

"Holiness… Are you alright?" The female Jiralhanae asked the San'shyuum man, Rezo tilted his head up to the Chieftain.

"It's the Flood… Oh Forerunners, help us all…" He nervously mumbled, just hoping that his parents are alright.

"Do you think that this will lead to some cease-fire?" The Jiralhanae asked Rezo's eyes start to well up with tears, clear as water.

"I-I don't know! This would mean e-everything would be worse, a-and…" His anxiety broken him down to a crying fit like a child, his hands covering his eyes. The Chieftain's eyes widen, watching what she thought was one of unknown peace of mind.

"H-hey!" Spoke the female Brute soft yet stern. She reaches out to the Prophet as gently holds his wrists away from his face.

"The Forerunners will protect us. Don't allow that vermin to scare you, your Holiness." Rezo looked up at the Brute's face, tears streaming down his cheeks. He still is unable to hold it in, he rests his head on the Jiralhanae's chest armor, crying softly.

"I-I'm so sorry-y-y! I'm th-the worst! My parents are dead for all I know!" Sobbed the San'shyuum, the Brute woman paused, seeming to be struck with an odd nerve by the Prophet's crying. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, trying to be as comforting as a killer Chieftain can be; Rezo wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

"H-Holiness…. I-..." She didn't know what to do in this situation… Rezo eventually slowed his crying, taking deep breaths. He sniffed and spoke out.

"I'm sorry… I let my emotions overcome me…" He opened his eyes and brings his neck straightforward, he soon realized he was staring at the Jiralhanae's bust; Rezo instantaneously looks away in embarrassment.

"Sorry for looking there!" Said the Junior Minister, the Chieftain cocked her head in confusion.

"At my chest plate?" Rezo blushes and closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"Yeahhh… Your breast-" His eyes widen and shakes his head slightly like he made a mistake in a school presentation.

"Oh I-I mean your chest plate, yes!" The San'shyuum tried to recover from the embarrassing moment with the Jiralhanae. The Chieftain finally realized why he was so flustered. She looked down at the Junior Minister with her violet eyes when a chuckle escaped her lips.

"I see… Are you enjoying the appearance of my chest?" Red colored the San'shyuum's light brown skin around his face as he takes two or three steps back.

"Wait, not on purpose! I wasn't trying to look at your boo-" The Prophet instinctively covers his mouth before he could finish his sentence. The Jiralhanae woman chuckled as she looks down at the prophet and sways her hips side to side.

"It's okay… I don't mind~" She takes her large hand out to hold Rezo by the forearm in quick session. Before he could try to react, his three-digit hand feels on the armored breastplate of the Chieftain. His face glowed a brownish red as he feels the chest of the Brute woman.

"W-wait, what are-" A finger is pushed onto his lips, the Jiralhanae gave a gentle shush. The Chieftain growled in satisfaction. That's when Rezo felt his hand being freed, his hand still on her large chest on his own accord somehow; he just stared at the buxom Brute's chest, as if he was hypnotized. He felt the large hand of the Brute reach down to his groin, a naughty smile spreads across the Brute lady's face.

"What are you doing to him!?" Came a familiar voice. Like that, the Chieftain is ripped away from Rezo and comes face to face with Kul's Energy Daggers. Rezo blinked out from his trance and gasped in shock as the two females stare each other down. The Chieftain growled, she seemingly not caring about the potential imminent death that is Kul's blades. The Brute snarled at the Elite and tells a vague answer.

"Only comforting the Prophet. Now take those puny daggers away from me!" Kul, however, didn't believe the Jiralhanae, giving off a growl to the Brute as the Sangheili's nostrils flare up. She then deactivates her daggers and sidestepped around the Brute, heading straight to Rezo.

"Are you alright, Rezo?" Kul softly asked putting a hand on his shoulder, concerned about the young male San'shyuum. He softly blushed in embarrassment and clears his throat, not knowing how to word himself competently.

"Yes, The Chieftain was ummm… T-trying something with me." Rezo awkwardly stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Kul gave a quiet gasp which both Rezo and the Brute woman heard, the Jiralhanae rolled her eyes. The Spec Ops Elite whipped her head towards the female Chieftain.

"You are no longer needed. Please exit the room and see to it your pack isn't destroying something!" Kul spat with a single-minded view on Jiralhanae. The Chieftain bared her teeth but sees that she couldn't win in a fight when the prophet is around. She would be charged with heresy. A simple, yet annoyed 'Fine!' passes through her teeth as she turns towards the exit and angrily stomps outside, her large ass swaying with each step. Rezo couldn't help but stare at her sexy behind, even with her sexual actions towards him. As the door closes behind her, he blinked a few times before he turned his attention to Kul. The female Spec Ops Elite was eyeing the Junior Minister watching the Jiralhanae leave.

"W-well… Thank you, I believe…" The San'shyuum muttered as Kul places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone with her…" Kul said as the Elite held the Junior Minister's hand, trying to comfort him. The San'shyuum shyly shifted his head to The Sangheili's four-fingered hand and held it with his three-digit palm.

"No it was my fault, I was having an emotional breakdown, and she tried to… To get things off my mind…" Rezo said while scratching the back of his head, his reddish brown eyes look around the Spec Ops Elite's body especially her thighs and hips; both of which were larger than the Chieftain's. Kul cocked her head to the side at Rezo.

"Was she seducing you? Do you need a handmaiden to come in and finish the Chieftain's work?" Rezo both flinches and blushes at the same time.

"What do you mean? Like a slut?" Just as he finished himself, his eyes widen followed by him turning his head away from Kul; covering his face in embarrassment.

"Forget I said that!" Kul seemed surprised; even though Rezo lets go of her hand, she pulled it away from him.

"Wait, you don't know your holy accommodation?" The Junior Minister turns his attention to Kul and exhales.

"Well, my father helped me get this job, but he never told me about this… 'Holy accommodation' you're talking about." He explained to the Spec Ops Elite after shrugging a bit.

"Job? You're a prophet. You have been chosen by the Forerunners to lead us to the Great Journey. You can have anything and anyone you desire." Her soothing voice made Rezo smile a bit as he looks back at her. Soon his smile disappears as he gulped, looked down at his feet again, and fiddles with his fingers.

"Well thank you. But I don't feel I can lead anyone. I'm socially awkward, I can't handle my emotions… I feel I can go on an-" Kul reached out her four digit palms out and gently held his hands together. He looked up at her and tilted his head as if he knew what she wanted.

"You have me to help you get where you need to be... Come, let's retire to a more personal area to discuss this." Kul gently stated as her forehead touches Rezo's. The San'shyuum blushed but nods with her head still touching his.

The two aliens walked towards the spot Ku Getal wants Rezo to be in. The Sangheili woman held the Junior Minister's right hand with her left palm. The Spec Ops Elite opened the door of an empty meeting room with a table with an active hologram in the center. Both she and the Prophet man sits down on the back lacking chairs, as Rezo looks towards the hologram. The hologram showed a Human owned colony world the ship was heading for by the orders of the Imperial Admiral.

"I forgot to mention this back in the throne room, I took the information from the Human and told one of The Fleet Masters about the situation of The Parasite; he said that…" The Sangheili trailed off as she sees Rezo isn't paying attention to her, he just stared at the planet with seven continents. He then feels Kul nudging his shoulder which broke his trance, he tilts his head up and towards the Sangheili woman.

"Is something else bothering you?" Wondered Kul as she lowered her head down close to his level.

"No, no, it's nothing… I was just observing our destination." He stated while catching a glimpse of her large ass, resting his elbows on the table putting his attention back on the hologram. Kul knew what he was doing, the Spec Ops Elite knew Rezo wasn't fully eased from the Chieftain's supposed abuse. She leaned towards him and rests her four-digit hands on his shoulders. Rezo's head reared back at Kul, a raised eyebrow complemented his head tilt to the right.

"So… What now, Kul?" The Prophet asked, glancing at her flat, mammary lacking chest. His eye movements are out of his control; the San'shyuum felt an unknown instinct when he's around Kul and the female Jiralhanae Chieftain from before.

"You need help with what that Chieftain started…" The female Sangheili then proceeds to rub Rezo's shoulders and lowers her hands to his biceps. The San'shyuum blushed as the Sangheili rubbed his arms slowly and surely, it felt a bit nice for him.

"Well, I guess you can. This is my first time doing this…" He gave a sweet smile, somewhat knowing what she meant. The Sangheili cocked her head with curiosity.

"You're a virgin?" The Elite woman asked as her face draws near Rezo's. The San'shyuum shrugged as his reddish brown eyes stared directly into her amber pupils.

"Y-yeah…" He responded as their faces draw near each other, their breath brushing each other's mouths.

"Hmmmm…" Kul cooed before allowing her mandibles to come together and presses them against Rezo's lips. Rezo's eyes widen as the Elite kissed him, but soon he closes his eyes as the two start to make out with each other. His hands slide onto her shoulders and slowly reached down to her waist, holding her tight. He then feels something enter his mouth; it was Kul's thin snake-like tongue. The Prophet allowed the Sangheili's tongue to dance with his normal pink tongue. He swore he heard someone talking behind the door, but it didn't matter to him; the two aliens were in a deep, lust-filled kiss.

The door opens up quietly, with the Jiralhanae Chieftain from before. She held her head high, sniffing the air; wiping away a red and blue spot on her fist. She lowered her head down a bit to see Rezo and Kul making out with each other. The Brute paused in her tracks, she couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Well, well, well..." The Jiralhanae teased as the door closes behind her. Rezo freezes up and whirled his head towards the Brute woman, shocked to see her back again. Kul whipped her head around too and stared at the Brute with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here, Chieftain!?" The Sangheili yelled, taking an arm around Rezo; embarrassed that a Brute found them making out. The Chieftain's response was a quick chuckle as she walks towards them, which Kul found threatening and puts herself in front of Rezo. The San'shyuum leaned to the right and sees the Brute in front of the Elite; her three fingers grasping her hips.

"What do you want, Jiralhanae?" Rezo asked the female Brute gave a smirk as if she knew Rezo was reading her mind.

"You allowed your Elite maiden to break our little interaction earlier. I wanted to finish it, but it seems I have another issue between us…" Rezo looks at Kul in worry before the two turn their attention back on the Jiralhanae.

"What issue are you talking about?" Kul asked the imposing female Chieftain, knowing the answer. The Brute growled at the Elite. Suddenly The Chieftain reached her arm out to grab Kul and ripped her away from Rezo.

"You, split-lip!" The Jiralhanae roared at her rival. Rezo was in shock; oh Forerunners, the Junior Minister has two female of different species fighting over him. He had to do something quick!

"WAIT! Hold on!" Rezo yelled as he stood up, grabbing the forearm of the Jiralhanae. The Brute turned her head to the Prophet with the Sangheili's arm in her large paw; Kul didn't attack the Chieftain, she seemed calm when the female Ape-like alien pulled her away.

"Beast… Listen to your superior…"

Rezo sighed as he lets go of the Chieftain's arm and looks down at the ground. He cleared his throat as he looked up at both women.

"If you two want to have sex with me… Can it be at the same time?" Rezo said as he straightens up. Both females gave a startled look at Rezo, surprised that he was asking such a thing. Kul sighed, ripping her arm away from the Brute and bowed towards Rezo.

"Anything you wish." The Spec Ops Sangheili responded as the Chieftain paused for a little while, then followed Kul's actions. Rezo rubbed the back of his head, still very shy about his proposal.

"Thank you Kul, I hope our… T-threesome would be great." The Chieftain stood up and takes her helmet off, showing off her brown hair pulled back in a nice dread bun. She then speaks up taking an arm on Rezo'Faldo's shoulder.

"If that is what you desire, then I, Roakta, will conduct myself to pleasure you as best as I can." The Chieftain revealed her name with her now calmed voice. Rezo nods slightly while smiling at Roakta; Kul stood beside the Brute, awaiting the Prophet's orders.

"Well, now that we agree, shall we at least give ourselves privacy?" He asked before Kul leaned towards his ear.

"Do you mean your chambers? Are we allowed in such a holy place?" Rezo nods his head in response.

"Of course, after all, I'm just a normal San'shyuum who happens to lead a ship." The San'shyuum joked as Kul only hummed while Roakta gave a quiet chuckle.

Not soon after, Rezo lead the two females to his room; he opened up the door and lets the ladies inside. Both Roakta and Kul Geta were in awe at the decorative purple and gold interior. Rezo just shrugged and took off his crown pieces off his head and in his drawer.

"Your Holiness, your quarters are wonderful!" Roakta exclaimed as the Prophet rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I'm not really the one to care for fancy things…" The Sangheili crossed her arms as she stands by Rezo, her eyes lowering themselves to the Prophet's pelvis; she couldn't help but stare at a faint bulge rubbing up against his robes. The Jiralhanae stood behind Rezo and gave a little chuckle.

"So… How shall we get started?" The San'shyuum asked the two females behind him. The women glared at one another as they feel his body which causes Rezo to flinch at first but quickly relax. The Brute grinned as she already went for Rezo's boner. The Prophet gave a short sigh as his penis is rubbed by Roakta's huge hand. Both girls grab onto his robes, loosens them up, and leads Rezo to the large circular bed. The two slightly push the Prophet onto the bed, allowing him to sit and watch them take their armor off.

Both women were in their skin suits after a series of clanks from their armor pieces hit the soft material of the floor. Roakta made her statement with her large breasts when she unzipped her suit and rips it down to her ankles as they bounced for Rezo's eyes, giving a quick chuckle along the way. The San'shyuum was mesmerized by the big tits of the Jiralhanae; thanks to his loose robes, his erection became more pronounced.

"Woah… They're so big!" The Junior Minister exclaimed as he stared directly at her pale pink nipples contrasting her grey skin with the darker grey patches covering the near top of her chest, the same color as her skin folds on her shoulders, forearms, and lower legs. The Chieftain smiled devilishly as she reaches underneath her boobs and bounces them up and down for Rezo's viewing pleasure. Kul scowled at the Brute, but sighs, as she takes off her own bodysuit and walks over to Rezo; her large thick hips swaying side to side which grabs Rezo's attention. The Sangheili gets on her knees and sits on her feet, making her ass jiggle.

Kul tugs at Rezo's robes off and lets them slide past his feet, her mandibles spread a bit as she stares at his erect penis. The Prophet blushed a hard red as his dick rises up into the air; his balls are oval shaped with the scrotum attached to the underside of the base of his dick. The size of Rezo's erection was around eight to nine inches with a barely noticeable vein on riding along with his cock. The tip of the San'shyuum penis was the widest part of the dick as well as the most reddish pink, compared to the light brown foreskin; his glans' shape was a cross between a spear and a funnel.

Kul takes her right dominant hand to grasp onto Rezo's shaft and slowly strokes him with her elbow. The San'shyuum closes his eyes and gives out a stutter, clasping the sheets a bit as her two-thumbed hand held a firm grip. Roakta gets on her knees as well and looks to her right at Kul Geta's technique and sighed at how inexperienced she was. She then leans her muzzle near Rezo'Faldo's body and licks his dick upwards with her dog-like tongue. The Sangheili retracted her palm in disgust, not wanting her hand to be licked. Rezo groans in pleasure as he feels Roakta's tongue go upward on his foreskin, causing him to shudder a bit. Everything felt good about Roakta's tongue, even her saliva.

"Ohhh… Forerunners…" He mumbled silently as he reaches for his forehead with his left palm to wipe any sweat off, Kul rests an elbow on the bed as looks at Rezo's reddish brown eyes. The San'shyuum reaches for her face and takes his right three digit hand at the side of Kul's face, his thumb underneath her amber eye.

"Please Kul…" Rezo softly spoke, wanting both women to lick his erect cock. The Spec Ops Elite paused for a bit, she gives out a little smile before lowering her face to his testicles and kisses them with her mandibles. The Prophet moans softly as the women fondle his dick and balls with their differently shaped mouths.

"Y-yes…" Muttered Rezo as he places his hands firmly on the cheeks of both women. Suddenly, Rezo couldn't see his shaft anymore with Roakta's muzzle all over it. The San'shyuum gasps for air when he feels Roakta starts to suck his dick. Rezo then leans his head back and gave out a drawn-out moan, followed by a series of pants. Kul opened her mandibles some and start to suck his balls, with the aid of her thin, purple tongue. The Jiralhanae looked up at Rezo, still sucking him off; her fangs tickling his sensitive skin. Roakta's purple eyes seemed to glow with devious lust as they stared into Rezo's Reddish Brown eyes when he sets his eyes on both women.

"G-gggaahh… Oh yes~" He said while breathing heavily; which Roa chuckled in triumph with his dick in her mouth before looking back at his groin, her tongue going underneath the base of his cock. The Junior Minister tilts his head to the left and sees Kul still fondling his balls. He rubbed his thumb under the edge of her cheek.

"Kul… Agghhh… Do you want- Oohh… A tur-rn?" The San'shyuum asked the female Sangheili. Kul looked up and takes her mouth off of Rezo's balls, a little smirk appears on her mandibles.

"Of course, your Holiness~ Can I request that you move up?" The Elite asked while the Brute woman squinted her eyes at the Sangheili, the Prophet nods as he lets Roakta take her mouth off his dick and scoots square middle on the large circular bed. Kul jumped up on the bed and stands above Rezo to stare at each other lustfully, before turning around and lets the San'shyuum get a good look at her purple pubic mound; her ass was big as Roakta's tits. Rezo looked up at Kul's wet pussy, licking his lips before leaning his head forward and slowly licked her nether regions. Purple-colored Kul's cheeks and nose, she held her attention on Rezo eating her out for while before focusing back at his erection. Roakta already had her muzzle on his dick, Kul wanted to be mad at the Jiralhanae but his tongue was too good for it.

"Mmmm~" Rezo hummed while still licking Kul's cunt, his tongue rubbing against her small purple nub. Not soon after his tongue entered her vaginal tunnel, tasting her folds for the first time. Kul moaned loudly as she starts to buck her hips onto Rezo while Roakta started to suck him off rapidly.

"H-hhaahhh… Hey, I-I want m-my turn." The Sangheili said to the Brute. Roa looked up still sucking his dick, the Jiralhanae thinks about it for a while; she pulled her muzzle away and just licks the left side of Rezo's shaft. Kul leans her head and licks the opposite side.

"OOOoooohhhh yessss…" A barely audible moan came from the San'shyuum, his tongue still in Kul's wet pussy. He instinctively thrust his hips up, a few beads of precum drips from his penis. The Sangheili starts to moan quicker than before as Rezo worked on her hole, her hot foggy covered his shaft as she licks it. Roakta licked off Rezo's pre off like whip cream before kissing the tip of his member causing even more pre to come out.

Rezo angled his neck in a certain angle to reach Kul's cervix, he only slathered saliva all over the opening of the Sangheili's womb for a few seconds. He shuts his eyes as he becomes closer to climax, he retracted his tongue from the Elite's cervix and flicked his tongue around her g-spot. Muffled moans escape his mouth as his cock twitches back and forth; his testicles swelled a bit, appearing more circular than before. Kul lets go of Rezo's member, rests her elbows on the bed, closing her eyes, and moans loudly.

"O-oh! Aaaahhh… I'm going to… Ghah! C-cum soon!" Kul stuttered as her vaginal walls close in the San'shyuum's tongue. Roakta chuckled, seeing that the Elite is too busy climaxing to lick; the Jiralhanae took Rezo's cock into her mouth and starts deep throating him greedily.

Both Kul Geta and Rezo'Faldo climax concurrently. The Prophet feels Kul's pussy juice rush inside his mouth. Rezo himself moaned loudly as his shaft shoots semen inside Roakta's mouth and throat. The female Brute chuckled as she sucked his dick like a mother's teat. After a few moments, Kul gave out one last pitiful puff of air and lies down on top of Rezo as her climax tampered out. The Junior Minister heavily breathes as he retracts his tongue back into his mouth, feeling bliss as his orgasm subdued as well. Roakta pulled her his cock out of her mouth, his dick oozed out the last of his seed and it trailed to his base and balls.

"Oohhhh Forerunners, that was good!" Rezo mumbled as he held Kul's ass with his left hand. Roakta chuckled, watching the Prophet enjoy his orgasm. The Sangheili lifted her head to lick up the rest of the cum Roa didn't swallow from the now softening erection. Rezo then looks up at the Jiralhanae and sees a drop of cum escape the side of her mouth.

"T-thank you both…" The Junior Minister praised the female Elite and Brute. Kul smiled at her lover gave a sweet little wink. Roakta grinned, licking up the cum dropped off her lips.

"I needed a meal anyways~" The Jiralhanae joked as she moves up next to Rezo, still grinning at the Prophet. Rezo gave an awkward chuckle as he gently pushes Kul off of him, but as soon as he did, Roakta took the opportunity to get on top of Rezo. The Junior Minister looked up at the female Jiralhanae in surprise and only sees her large boobs hanging over his face. Roakta didn't leave any time for Rezo to recover; she lowered herself upon the San'shyuum's waist, her cunt wrapped around his soft rod quickly. The Prophet shuts his eyes as his virginity is taken by the Jiralhanae Chieftain, he reaches up to her back and held on to her tightly.

A-agh! Oh Forerunners, yes!" He drunkenly moaned as Roakta hummed as she slowly slid down halfway on his shaft. Rezo leaned in and suck one of Roa's nipples like a newborn, even biting it a bit. The Jiralhanae bite her bottom lip and stood still for Rezo to start thrusting his hips into her, loving the feeling of his now harden member rubbing her nether folds. Kul watched in longing as the Brute yelped in excitement. The Sangheili slowly played with her own cunt as she watched Rezo enjoy his first mating, but wished she was the one who took his virginity.

"Ha-hhaaahhh fuck… Oh, ye-eah~" Roakta moaned as she instinctively thrusts her hips up and down onto Rezo's moving rod. She allowed her tongue to roll out her muzzle as her tits bounced with her movements. Rezo held on tighter as he increases his thrusting speed. He lets go of Roa's nipple and feels a bit of her milk from her teat fall on his chin. He half opened his eyes to looks up at Roakta's pleasured face. He groans loudly with his balls slapping her ass, causing an "FWAP" noise every time he humps Roakta. He turned his head to Kul and sees both her fingers in her tunnel, sliding them in and out to pleasure herself. The Jiralhanae suddenly picks up Rezo by the shoulders and waist then falls on her back, allowing Rezo to be on top.

The San'shyuum grinned and stood on his knees and held on Roa's legs, he promptly gained a boost of confidence as he proceeds his humping. He leaned forward and suckled her nipple. Kul watched in awe as the events occurred, finding Rezo's sudden dominance arousing. She lowers her other hand to rub the top part of her pussy in a circular motion along with fingering herself.

"Y-yes! Aaagghhh!" Roakta moaned in her deep, yet slightly feminine voice. She gripped the Prophet's ass as he rammed his cock into her. Rezo looked up at Roa's face and drinks some of her milk. He lets go and licks his lips, enjoying the new taste. His balls still slapped against Roakta's ass, increasing his speed. With the aid of said speed, his spear like tip touched her cervix for a split moment. The Jiralhanae's face morphed into pleasurable surprise, her body heating up from the new sensation from her nipples and womanhood.

"U-Uuugghh! I'm s-so close!" Rezo grunted as he kept on thrusting inside the Jiralhanae, both shutting their eyes as they held each other tightly.

Kul kept on watching, her legs started to shake as she becomes closer to climax. Her mandibles clenched together as she humps the air, her eyes fixed on Rezo's cock sliding into Roakta's wet pussy. She felt her own walls tighten on her fingers, both hands wet with her slick juices.

"Mmmgaahh!~" A soft squeal of pleasure comes out of her as she crosses her legs and still kept her fingers in her pussy. Kul leaned her head back and orgasmed once again, the Sangheili's sweet fluids rushed from her vagina and onto the sheets of the bed. Her orgasm didn't last as long but the sexual delight stayed the same.

The San'shyuum heard Kul's cry somewhat, but he was too busy mating with Roakta. His balls became swollen again as his precum coated her walls, his tip kissing her cervix every few quick thrusts. He slowed down significantly when the Jiralhanae gasped then howled out a little as her orgasm reached, her walls constricting his long cock.

"Hoh... H-hhhaaaahhh! Ohhhhmmmm!~" The Jiralhanae squeezes Rezo's ass cheeks, curling her toes and shoving her tits up against the San'shyuum's upper torso.

"M-mmmggh! Oh, her-re it c-comes! Ggggaahhhhh!" After a few slow but powerful thrusts, he leaned forward on the Brute and unleashed his cum inside the Chieftain. The Jiralhanae opened her eyes, feeling her Prophet's seed fill her womb. She wouldn't become pregnant by Rezo's hand, didn't matter to her, she was happy that she pleasured Rezo to the best of her abilities. The Junior Minister still emptied his semen inside Roakta, his legs shivering, shoulder pressing against her large breasts, his chin resting on her cleavage.

He then opens his eyes as his orgasm ended, smiling at the Jiralhanae. He turned his attention to Kul, giving her a soft smile as well. The Elite woman stood still for a while before raising her head up and looks at Rezo. She takes her two fingers out of her purple vagina but still kept her other hand on her clit rubbing it very slowly. Rezo felt Roakta's thumb on his chin as she gently turned his head towards her face, the San'shyuum smiled before leaning in and started to kiss the Jiralhanae, who then proceeds to chuckle and share the kiss with him. She allowed her tongue to explore his mouth when Rezo took a hand behind her head.

Their tongues danced with each other, trading saliva in Rezo's mouth. The Prophet didn't care that Roakta's tongue was overpowering his, he was in pure bliss. A sneaky three-digit hand reached for her breast and pinches one of her nipples. The Brute gave a surprised whimper and pushed herself closer to the San'shyuum. A little smile spreads his lips as he feels her lactate on his hand a bit.

All of the sudden, he feels two hands on his shoulders. He stops making out with Roakta and looks towards the source of the hands. Kul breathes slowly as she lets go of his shoulders and places her hands on the sides of his face; Rezo noticed how wet and sticky they were.

"Rezo… Please. I can't wait any longer." Her face was a lush purple all around, her amber eyes burning with the need for the San'shyuum. Rezo looked down at her flat chest and sees how incredibly wet her womanhood was after masturbating. The San'shyuum smiled as he pulled out his cock from Roakta, his white seed slowly flowed out of her womanhood.

"Of course, I can't forget you Kul~" Rezo said as he and Kul scoot away from Roakta, who allows herself to rest as Kul gets her turn. The Sangheili turned around and sits on all fours, facing her ass towards him. She leans back to rub massage his member with her huge, thick cheeks and thighs as it slowly becomes hard again. The San'shyuum sighed as he sees his semen from his last encounter with Roa stick on both her ass cheeks and inner thighs. He plants a hand on her right ass cheek and squeezes it enough to make her squeak in surprise. His left hand held onto his shaft and assists with sliding it in Kul's purple cunt, Rezo once again gives a stuttery moan. Kul clenches her mandibles together, a sigh of pure lust hissing through them. She leaned her big butt closer to Rezo's hips, encouraging him to go on.

"Pl-please… G-go deeper yo-your Holine-ness~" Kul begged when her bottom legs went on top of Rezo's calves.

"Mmmffh! If you s-sssaaaahh~ S-say so!" He answered as he gropes her buttocks and slowly thrusts his member around her walls, caressing Kul Geta's thighs and ass at the same speed. The Elite looked over her shoulder and sees her lover leaning closer to her back, steadying himself with his left hand on top of her left palm as well, and kissing the nape of her neck.

"Ooohhhh~ I-I love y-you Re-Rezo…" Kul praised her San'shyuum mate as he moved from her neck to plant a lust filled kiss on her cheek. Rezo then takes his other hand on top of Kul's right hand and holds them tight as he starts humping instinctively; his long neck allowed him to press his cheeks against Kul's mandibles. The Sangheili turned her head and rubs her mandibles against his lips, Rezo returns the kiss and glides his tongue between her mandibles.

Roakta hummed as she watches her Prophet's balls slap Kul's purple-colored vagina. She stuck one finger in her own pussy and slowly licks the cum off of her hand. To be honest, she wants to see that Sangheili's ass bounce up and down on the Junior Minister's big cock; the mere thoughts of it happening just intrigued her. Roakta wanted - no - needed to see her fantasy become reality!

"Your Holiness~" Roa hummed for Rezo's attention. The San'shyuum stopped kissing Kul and looks back at the Jiralhanae.

"Y-yes Roak-kta?" He somewhat slowed down his hip movements. Kul sighed, hoping the Jiralhanae wasn't going to seduce him again and turn his attention to that Jiralhanae-

"I want you on your back, I need to see that Split-Lip's ass jiggle!" Roakta demanded from her Prophet; Kul tilted her head up at what she heard, the Sangheili forgot what she was going to call Roa in her mind. Rezo raised an eyebrow before stopping altogether, sliding his solid erection out and sits on his butt and lays down.

"Ready when you are Kul…" The San'shyuum motioned as his head was half a foot away from Roakta's groin. The Chieftain took a claw underneath her chin. Kul Geta looked back and stared at Rezo's long shaft, giving the Spec Ops Elite a reassuring smile to Kul. She takes a few steps back and squats down on the San'shyuum crotch, shutting her eyes as his penis enters her womanhood once again. Rezo sighs as he grips Kul's thighs and watches her move her hips up and down on his member, Roa chuckled when the Elite's ass cheeks squished and jiggled on the Prophet's hips.

"H-hhaaahhh~ Mmm!" Kul purred as she raises her legs and hips up and down on Rezo's shaft. The Prophet gritted his teeth and pushes his hips up on the Elite's bouncing hips; his precum slathering her constructing insides as his balls start to swell a third time. The Sangheili woman leans forward and settles her trembling hands on her Prophet's knees; closing her amber eyes when the San'shyuum's tip bumped into her cervix. Rezo pushed the back of his head onto the mattress, huffing, and puffing as if he were an animal.

"Mmmmnnnggghhh! Hhhaaaaggghh!~" The Elite loudly screeched; Kul's eyes and mandibles opened wide when her cunt gripped her mate's shaft strongly, fluids rushing down onto his cock and testicles. Rezo held Kul thighs and slammed them down closer to his hips, thrusting all the while. The San'shyuum finally climaxes inside the Sangheili, his dick releasing his seed straight in Kul's uterus. Kul didn't hear her Prophet moan out his orgasm, mainly due to her shouting when her climax has been reached. She, however, didn't care though, feeling the Junior Minister's cum fill her up was too great to think of anything else. After spreading the last of his seed in his Sangheili escort, he tilted his head up and looked at the sexy buttocks of Kul with an accomplishment-filled grin.

"Oooohh Kul, y-you were fantastic!~" Rezo whispered, the Elite slowly turned her head to the Prophet with a trembling, weak smile of happiness.

"Thaa… Th-thank you, y-your Holin-ness." Kul then leaned to Rezo's side and lets his shaft slide out, falling on his own flesh with his droplets of his seed falling onto his stomach. Kul falls next to the San'shyuum and lays her head on his shoulder. Rezo gave a warm inviting smile then proceeds to kiss her head, Kul looked up and purred when she starts rubbing his long neck with her forehead. The Prophet just smiles and returns the affection by nuzzling with Kul as well. Roakta hummed while getting some pillows for her Prophet and the female Sangheili.

"Here you go, my Prophet~" The Jiralhanae calmly spoken after Rezo notices her and looks up. Taking a pillow behind his head and giving the other to Kul to rest on as well.

"Thank you Roakta, needed something to rest my head on!" The San'shyuum politely thanked the Chieftain, seeing her move down to his side with a pillow or three in her large paw. Roakta placed the pillows both beneath and behind her head. The satisfied Prophet squeezes his arms under both Kul and Roa at the same time; with the Elite woman it was pretty easy, the female Brute on the other hand. The Jiralhanae raised an eyebrow but soon scoots closer to Rezo with her breast overlapping his chest. The Sangheili looked at the Jiralhanae with suspicious yet tired eyes, before looking up at Rezo with a soft smile.

"So Rezo… Which one of us do you believe pleasured you the best?" Kul asked Roa gave a silent growl at the Sangheili. The Brute then nuzzles Rezo's face, her tusks rubbing up against his chin; Roakta hoped Rezo would choose her over the Sangheili. The San'shyuum blinked when Kul asked that uncomfortable question. He had to think of a way to not anger the other.

"W-weeelllll… You two… Were both amazing in your own ways!" He answered with a smile that reads 'Please don't be upset'. The Sangheili and Jiralhanae looked at the Prophet, surprised at his odd response. Roakta sighed before holding Rezo from behind.

"You are the master, your Holiness…" She said in a slightly disappointed but respectful tone, Kul closed her eyes and shrugged before nuzzling her Prophet's head.

"I respect your decision, Rezo." The Sangheili reassured. The San'shyuum did feel a little guilty after giving his answer. Kul leaned forward and kissed his lips one last time before dozing off into slumber. Rezo turned his head towards the Brute woman behind him and sees she fast asleep as well, drooling a bit on her three pillows. Rezo kinda knew it was nowhere near bedtime yet at all, it was only five hours when he got up for his new job. Oh well, his eyelids become heavy with tiredness; he then rotated on his back and loosely held the girls by their backs.

"Thank you two for understanding… I love you both~" Rezo thought as he falls asleep finally, he might get two hours of rest at least. He gave a little smile in his sleep when he dreamt of himself and the girls cuddling with each other; Rezo believed that his life would turn for the better...


	2. Chapter 2

Rezo'Faldo hears the bed creak and a pair of feet land on the soft material around the mattress, his short nap with both Roakta and Kul has ended. He blinks several times quickly as he looks towards the source of the noise and sees Kul's glorious ass in view as she stands up on the floor and stretches her arms above and over her head, clearing her throat.

"Ahem. Oooohhh what time is it?" Kul asked to herself before yawning quietly, she turned her head to Rezo and saw him staring at her big butt. She raised a brow when the Prophet looked up at her face.

"Uuummm… Sleep well Kul?" Rezo asked before he felt a hug at his side. The San'shyuum realized that Roakta is still asleep, snoring through her nostrils. Kul looks at the Jiralhanae woman with a mildly amused face.

"Pretty well, your Holiness; except for the Chieftain's snoring…" The Spec Ops Sangheili answered as she turns her head to where she assumes the bathroom. Rezo gave a quiet chuckle, hoping Roa wouldn't wake up all the sudden.

"I need a shower, my Prophet, may I use your bathroom please?" Kul asked as she picks up her bodysuit in her four-digit hands.

"Of course, you don't need my permission to do so." He answered, and he tilts his head off his pillow but soon feels Roakta squeeze him tight as if he was a teddy bear. A squeak of discomfort came from his now shut mouth. Kul giggled at her lover before turning her head and heading to his blueish green bathroom. She tapped a control panel next to door allowing herself in and locked the door behind her.

The San'shyuum smiled before feeling Roakta' lick the back of his head pretty roughly. The Jiralhanae was all over him, her legs crossed around his own, holding him by Rezo's left shoulder and hip simultaneously. Her large right breast was laying on top of his chest, while the other is squishing against his right arm. The Junior Minister looked down and couldn't help but chuckle as he sees her pinkish nipple nearly touching his darkish brown nipple. The Jiralhanae's sharp fangs then rubbed against the San'shyuum's cheekbone, causing Rezo to look up at the sleeping female Brute on top of him. Two small cracks ran under her closed eyes. Her chocolate colored hair still combed back in a dreadlock bun, though Rezo sees a few loose strands that escaped and rest over her face.

Rezo had to wake her up somehow; he tried whispering "Roa, wake up!" to her but to no avail. He shuffled his hand underneath her body and wanted to pat her back to wake Roakta up, but instead, he only slapped her big ass. The Brute woman stopped snoring and opens her eyes for a few seconds.

"Roa, can you wake up?" Rezo asked his Jiralhanae lover, Roa's purple-tinted eyes looked at Rezo, she was still tired somewhat.

"Mmmmhhh… Hey Rezo…" Roakta mumbled as she slightly raised her head off the San'shyuum's skull and proceeded to yawn, her maw opened up widely as a faint whining noise came from her mouth, her tongue extending out and curling back in her muzzle like a dog. She blinked a few times before loosening her grip on the Junior Minister before she could let go, she looks at her breast on top of Rezo's chest, their teats very close to each other.

"Heh… Our nipples are almost touching, funny huh?" The Brute girl remarked which causes Rezo to look down and blush red.

"Yeah… pretty funny, I guess!" He stumbled as he stared at his chest, Roakta hummed as she lets go of Rezo before slowly getting up and above the San'shyuum, her paws resting beside his long neck and her knees stayed beside both his hips. The Jiralhanae chuckled as her large, heavy breasts slightly above Rezo's chest, the San'shyuum breathed heavily as Roa lowered herself down and let her tits press against his chest, the very faint blue veins hides beneath her grey skin.

"Like that, your Holiness?" The Chieftain asked as she rocks her chest up and down, letting her soft boobs move like water balloons on top of Rezo's pecs. The San'shyuum eyes widen with a cheeky smile on his face, Roa will take that as a yes. The Jiralhanae felt something rub up against her right inner thigh. She lifted her leg like a dog and looked down, seeing his long erection raising slowly. The Jiralhanae chuckled when she set her leg back down and looked at the Junior Minister.

All of a sudden, they both hear a buzzing-like ring near the bed. Roa instinctively bared her teeth at the source, but soon realized it was a clock-like device at the side of the bed, Rezo as well looked at it in curiosity.

"Roakta, can you get off and let me check it out?" The San'shyuum politely asked, the Chieftain hummed in concern for her Prophet but soon lay down at his side with a hand on the side of her head. The San'shyuum gets off the bed and investigates the clock and sees it wasn't an alarm, but a call!

"Oh dear…" He had no choice but to answer; he pressed a yellow button beside the time display to reply.

"Hello?" What Rezo asked he is then surprised by an old but loud voice yelling at him.

"Rezo'Faldo, what in the Lekgolo pits are you doing!?" The San'shyuum fell on his naked butt on the soft material underneath him, and he quickly got up as soon as possible.

"Father! I was ummm… Lounging in my room, that's all!" He lied to his supposed father; the older male seemed displeased by the answer.

"Of course you were. You always took the time to slack off when you can! I received a message from a Fleet Master. He was informed that The Parasite had survived Halo's destruction from one of your assistance. Why have you not told him yourself and instead lay down on your bed all day!?" The angered voice told Rezo.  
The San'shyuum held his head with an anxious look on his face. He stuttered a bit as he tried to recollect his recent memories.

"W-well, I w-was-"

"ANSWER ME!" The booming voice screamed which causes Rezo to flinch, and the Junior Minister gulped as he couldn't help but let his voice crack.

"I had a panic attack! When I heard about The Flood, I panic, my other assistance helped me calm down, okay!" The young Prophet yelled in fear. Rezo was on the verge of crying as he hoped his father would be less cruel this time. The Jiralhanae heard all of it, and she stared at Rezo with intense worry. If the Chieftain were to intervene, the Junior Minister would have a lot of explaining to do. A heavy sigh came from the speaker of the clock.

"Well shit, knew this would happen… Rezo, you must go back to your duties. Control your emotions. Do NOT fail me this time…" The intimidating voice told Rezo before barely audible static cuts his father off. The Junior Minister held his head low and set the clock's communications off before slapping his palms against his face.

Roakta frowned as she hears her Prophet lover crying softly. She sits up, reached out to Rezo calmly and held him close to her. The San'shyuum wrapped his long arms over her shoulders and cries onto her bosom. Roa slowly stroked his back to calm him down.

"Ssshhhh… It's okay, I'm here, your Holiness…" The Brute calmly whispered into Rezo's ear as she rubbed his back in a circular motion. She rests her chin on top of his bald head and hums a slow and sweet tune to him. Rezo eventually calmed down when as he lets go of Roa and looks up at her.

"Sorry, Roakta. I let myself out of control again…" He feebly said before straightening up and looks directly into her face, Roa smiled still looking down at him, barely seeing a few tear streaks around her cleavage.

"No need to apologize, we all feel emotional." She proceeds to kiss the top of his head and hums the sweet tune again. The San'shyuum gets off of Roa and sits next to her, still listening to the song.

"Thank you… The tune's ummmm… Sweet to hear!" He praised his Brute lover after thinking a good complement. The Jiralhanae Chieftain giggled as she stretches her arms over her head and lets them plop down on her thick thighs, causing a loud slap.

"You're welcome, your Holiness! That was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a pup. She used it to calm my siblings and me down when we started fighting, or we wanted attention." Roakta said as she gets off the bed and gets her undersuit in her large hands.

"Wow… Wished my mom helped me…" He mumbled as he sits up off the bed and sees his discarded jet black robes. He'll get another pair of black robes out of his closet. Roakta's head springs up all of a sudden.

"Oh! You know that reminds me of something my father did when I wasn't even a decade old. Want to hear it Rezo?" The Jiralhanae asked with a big smile on her face. The Prophet shrugged and said, "Of course." As he walks to the closet and checks which pair of robes to wear, the Jiralhanae cleared her throat as she begins to speak looking away. Unknown to them, Kul got out of the bathroom drying her head off with a towel with her skinsuit on her.

"Okay! It was a bright and sunny day back on my home planet of Dalmox, my two of my brothers and one of my sisters were playing in the mud…" Roakta started her tale as a child as she takes averts her eyes away from Rezo as she pulls her bodysuit over her hips. Kul looks towards Rezo with a raised eyebrow as he takes a pair of robes off the hangers. She taps his shoulder and starts to whisper to him.

"Your holiness… Why were you crying before?" The Sangheili asked in a soft tone only he can hear. The Prophet swerved his head towards her as he searches for the sleeves without looking.

"Oh that… That was my father he was pretty upset with me." Rezo said with a hint of sadness and uncomfortableness in his voice. Kul crosses her arms and slightly lowers her head.

"I see… I… I assume you talked with Roakta after right?" Kul asked, the San'shyuum looked back at Roa and heard something about a hippo-like animal and a gravity hammer? Anyway, he turns his attention back to Kul and nods.

"Yeah, she helped me calm down…" Rezo then proceeds to take his robes over his head and lets them fall naturally over his body. Kul sighed and rubbed the back of her head. The Prophet turned his head, concerned about her just by looking at her body language.

"Kul? Is there something on your mind?" The Spec Ops Elite blinked a bit and turned her head away and Sees Roakta is still talking about her story, mentioning a gravity hammer's handle was bent after hitting some animal.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She answered, not calling Rezo by the 'Your Holiness' title she and Roa would usually say to him. Speaking of Roa, the Jiralhanae finishes off her story she was talking about from when she was a pup.

"That's why my gravity hammer has a curved handle. I should show it to you some…" The Brute woman paused when she turned her head to Kul behind Rezo. The Prophet notices Roakta has stopped talking and looked at her.

"Time… Hey there, Split-Lip." Those were the only words the Jiralhanae could mutter before going to Kul, Rezo just forgot his undergarments and quickly got them on while the two females looked at going near other. The Jiralhanae rests her large hands below her waist while the Sangheili crosses her arms casually puffing her chest up proudly.

"Rest easy Jiralhanae?" The Elite woman asked while raising her left heel, judging the Brute female towering her. Roa gave a little chuckle while rolling her shoulders back.

"Slept perfectly, sorry that I snored a little louder than usual.~" The female Brute teased before turning her head slightly to the left and winking at the eight-foot one Sangheili for a split moment. The Sangheili's two right mandibles formed themselves to her species equivalent of a sneer. Rezo turned around after struggling to get his undergarments on with his robes still on. His eyes widen a bit as he felt the two women might tussle in his room. The young San'shyuum man didn't know what to do besides nervously sweating a little bit, smile in a vain attempt to ease the two, and awkwardly reach his hands outward and onto both of their thighs.

"Ummm… Can you two stop fighting? We have to get back to work. You guys know that my dad will kill me…" The San'shyuum couldn't think of a professional way to word himself. Kul felt her Prophet's gentle palm on her pretty thick thigh; her face resets to a neutral state and sighs.

"We'll continue this later, Jir'a'ul…" Kul spitefully said before deflating her chest and patted Rezo's shoulder; she gave a barely noticeable smile at the Prophet.

"Go ahead without us, my Prophet. I will follow soon." The Elite Spec Ops than heads to her pile of armor near the circular bed and searches through to find which armor piece belongs to her and where it would go. Roakta gave a sound that Rezo could only describe as an annoyance but respect for Kul, the Brute turns her head to the San'shyuum and gestures him to take his gravity belt and headpieces on quickly.

"For once, I agree with the Split-Lip. You have to return to your holy duties, we'll follow soon." She urged her Prophet before kissing the top of his head and going to get her stuff back on, though she wouldn't like to be near Kul while doing so.

The San'shyuum blushed red around his cheeks. Rezo turned his attention to get his gravity belt and crown pieces on himself before heading off to the bridge of the CCS Battlecruiser. It felt odd to be walking himself alone by himself after the threesome with the two alien women.

"Focus Rezo! You have to get back to your job now; they'll come back to meet with you again! I hope…" The Junior Minister thought to himself after thinking on Roakta and Kul, duty first, then he'll meet those two again in due time.  
After a few minutes of traveling, he finally got inside the throne room; he then sees a few Sangheili and Kig-yar Operators along with a Huragok doing maintenance on the bridge. The Junior Minister than looks to the Sangheili Shipmaster watching over a hologram of the same Human colony from a couple of hours ago, This is incredibly strange to him.

"Hello, Shipmaster." He timidly said while stepping forward to the male Sangheili. The Shipmaster turned his head to the right slowly, striding around in a circle. The Sangheili wore a golden armor set similar to a Zealot with a cape-like cloth on his left shoulder.

"Greetings your Holiness, pleasant to meet you in person. I am Cutan Zunomee, Shipmaster of The Order of Ancestors." The proud Sangheili male said while balling his left hand in a fist and resting it on his right breastplate.

"Rezo'Faldo, Junior Minister." The San'shyuum said while nervously bowing his head in respect for the Shipmaster. He stands up straight and rubs the back of his head, feeling nervous with meeting Cutan. The tall Sangheili turned his attention to the Human Colony.

"Well Junior Minister, we have received word that this Human planet is their homeworld according to The Prophet of Regret's capital ship, Solemn Penance. It was not know how he found them, but they found something else when Hierarch's ship went into slipspace, a second Halo Ring." Cutan explained with his monotone voice, which hides a bit of joy when the new ring was then discovered. Rezo raised his head some as he heard the news, this had to be a joke.

"A second ring? Really?" He couldn't believe his ear holes above his lobes on the side of his head. He held his wrists in both disbelief and curiosity. The Shipmaster nodded as he looks to the ship operator.

"Send us to our new destination at once, and we will join the many fleets around High Charity!" Cutan commanded the operators to set sail to the second Halo ring. The ship operators followed his orders like the Order of Ancestors prepares for the slipspace jump.

The San'shyuum couldn't help but feel worrisome for both Kul and Roakta… If there is another flood outbreak on that ring, He couldn't help but imagine what trauma could be held there. His semi-incoherent thoughts stopped when he heard the original door open behind him; he turns around and sees Kul and Roakta walking side by side with their Spec Ops and Chieftain armor respectively. Both women stayed a few feet away from each other; the Sangheili kept a plasma sword on her right hip with a plasma rifle on her left, Roakta crosses her arms with a curved hilted gravity hammer on her back along with a spiker on her right thigh.

"Kul, Roa!" Rezo'Faldo couldn't hold onto his giddiness for long as he somewhat jogs to them and tries to hug them, only to catch himself when he realized Cutan is still around. He had to return to a noble posture and look at the two women with an average face.

"Sorry about that, glad to see you two again." The Junior Minister said as crosses his arms around his back. Kul hummed in amusement while placing her knuckle on her hip, Roa, on the other hand, laughed at Rezo trying to act like a noble Hierarch.

"Bhahaha, ohhh… Glad to see you again, your Holiness!~" The female Jiralhanae chuckled before clearing her throat and looks to the Shipmaster. Kul looked up to Cutan as well; once she realized who he was, she raised her head high and took her helmet off.

"Tis an honor your Holiness. Apologies for my unprofessional actions." She said before taking one knee and bowing her head down in respect. Roa turned her attention to Kul Geta, just figuring out why she's doing it and brings a knee as well begrudgingly.

"My apologies as well, my Prophet. It will not happen again" Roakta said with a slightly annoyed tone. The San'shyuum nods and gestures his hand to know they can stand now.

"I understand, Chieftain." He said before turning to the Shipmaster's direction, crossing his arms behind his back in an attempt to impress Cutan. The Shipmaster gave a respectful nod right before giving the two females a stern look with their, or what seems apparent to him, disrespect for the young Prophet.

"Shall I show you both of our new destination?" Cutan asked the two women, right before he sniffed the air around them and noticed something strange; the young San'shyuum's scent covered them both…

"Oh of course Shipmaster." Kul calmly replied while taking a fist to her chest and bends forward in respect. Roakta lays her forearm underneath her chest and bows as well; her violet eyes turned Kul's Amber pupils, the two women have a very short stand-off with glares alone. Cutan cleared his throat and still looked down at the two with disappointment with their behavior.

"Bring up the Holy Ring." The Shipmaster order before one of the Sangheili engineers brought up the hologram of the holy ring. The two women gasp in awe as they see the second Halo Ring before their eyes. Rezo walked behind them both and watched the Sacred Ring slowly but surely spinning in place. Cutan looked at the three and noticed how close Rezo is to the female aliens, clearly knowing their relationship by their scents marked on each person.

"The Holy Ring shall be the new beacon of The Great Journey!" The Shipmaster proudly claimed while putting his arms behind his back. He goes towards Rezo and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Junior Minister, it would be best if you go to your throne room, an honor guard will escort you there at once!" Cutan said while leading the San'shyuum to the door, gently gripping his shoulder.

"Wait, what about Kul and Roakta?" He asked looking back at the two females. The shipmaster gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Roa and Kul looked back at the young Prophet, worried about Rezo themselves.

"Don't worry about them; I'll make sure those two will behave your Holiness." Cutan Zunomee stated, saying the word "Behave" in a way that feels… Contrary to Rezo, the San'shyuum couldn't just leave that hanging at all! Roakta couldn't help but to scowl at the male Sangheili she felt this would mean something terrible is about to happen.

"Hold on, are you sure?" He asked when he went to the door, opening it, but not yet exiting out of the bridge. Cutan tighten a bit as he sees the Junior Minister was standing his ground, he took a hand behind his back and made a deep grumble noise. Kul faces the hologram, shutting her eyes as she feels Cutan didn't want to answer that at all; however The female Sangheili had to keep her body language from becoming vulnerable.

"Yes, now go before your father asks me about why you're not in the throne room." The tall, light brown Elite said while turning his back to Rezo'Faldo, wishing him good luck with a hint of pity and moves to the hologram of the ring. The young Prophet slumped his shoulders when he heard Cutan say something about his father, when did he talk to him? Before or after his father-

"Your Holiness, we must go." An Honor Guard interrupted Rezo's train of thought abruptly. The Junior Minister looks at the guard standing by the other side of the door. The Prophet nodded and looked back at both Kul and Roakta one last time before heading off to his throne room.

The Shipmaster turns his head to the left slightly, beckoning Kul and Roa to come near him. Roakta made a barely audible growl before heading to the Shipmaster, Kul did the same tilting her head away from both the male Elite and female Brute, but barely. Cutan turned his body and stepped close enough for the two women for them to hear what he has to say and only them.

"I feel it's would be best if you two were to go on the surface of the Holy Ring as soon as you can. The little orgy you had with the Junior Minister seemingly distracted the both of you from your mission along with his as well. I will contact you both when the time is necessary to be on the Holy Ring, shall I repeat myself?" Throughout Cutan's exposition, Kul's amber eyes widen as the secret between her, Roa, and Rezo was now discovered by the Shipmaster's keen sense of smell. Roa lowered her head to the left, baring her teeth in anger; no! Not here, she'll be accused of disrespecting authority, and when she's alone, she'll take her anger out on something unimportant.

"Of course not, Shipmaster, It is no problem to us" Kul stated, trying her best to keep a straight face, but her amber eyes gave out her true feelings with the pupils tiny like the tip of a needle. Cutan lowered his eyes at the female of his species; he was disappointed that she let her emotions show through her pupils, however, he understood why Kul was acting this way.

"I see, The mission will take some time to commence, don't work yourself up over what I discovered between the two of you." Cutan reassured the female Elite to calm herself, in more ways than one; or the at least an attempt to. Kul blinked a few times before her pupils become normal again. Roa closed her eyes and tightened her fist, trying not to release her anger out yet. Cutan notices the Brute woman's hand balled up, Roakta has been here too much.

"You both are dismissed." The male Elite said while crossing his arms behind his back and turning away from the two women. Kul bowed in respect before she could turn around and head to the door; the Elite woman could hear Roakta's heavy footsteps following her soon after, louder than usual. The female Jiralhanae's anger was ready to boil over, her nostrils flared up, fangs gritting through her open lips, and a vein showing itself on the right side of her forehead. Both Roakta and Kul Geta exit out of the bridge of the ship, walking towards the nearest supply room, or at least that what Kul was doing.

The Sangheili could hear Roakta's footsteps become louder and more frequent after a few moments, the Elite woman turned around to brace herself with her energy daggers armed; but instead of the Jiralhanae attempting to pulverize the Elite, she merely walked past Kul. The Brute woman didn't even notice Kul's energy daggers activated at all. The Jiralhanae gave a very frustrated sigh before turning around to face her Sangheili rival.

"Put those puny things away! Let me talk to you, split-lip!" The angry Brute Chieftain barked with her fists clenched and tusks gleaming in the somewhat bright light of the hallway. Kul scowled at Roa before obliging and turns off her energy daggers.

"And what do you have in mind, beast? Do you want to waste my time?" She spat at the Brute female, planting her hands on her ample hips. The Jiralhanae growled and got closer to Kul, looking down at her Elite opponent.

"You know what I have in mind Sangheili, how I was humiliated not so long ago!" Roakta growled as she gives a very tight grip around Kul's left bicep, inching her muzzle towards Kul's four mandibles. Both females growled at each other with Roa at biting distance around the Sangheili's face.

"You were humiliated, ha! I felt nothing for worry as I would have been demoted at best, or downright deported from the army at worst; thankfully my-" Before Kul could finish her monologue, Roakta turned to the nearest wall and slammed Kul against it. The Jiralhanae was not having any of Kul's little speech.

"I don't give two shits about how you felt. The thing that's important is our aftermath scent with the Holiness! With Rezo!" Roakta claimed as she moved her head away from Kul's face but still kept her pinned to the wall. The Sangheili grumbled as the two know how Cutan knew their secret.

"Of course… He marked us both as his mates and Cutan noticed…" Kul could only state the realization. Roa rolled her eyes and closed her mouth.

"And you know how we could prevent another thing like that right?" The Brute Chieftain said as the Spec Ops Elite looked up at Roakta in anger, her four digit hand turning into a fist. If Kul could, she would slit the Brute woman's throat in an instant without hesitation. Well… That's almost true.

"You better not say it!" Kul warned while putting her arm up and gave a soft jab at Roakta's abdomen, just below her large breasts. Roakta hummed in amusement at Kul's reactive impulse. The two women stared at each other with intense hate towards one another, both knowing that one could potentially die on the Holy Ring, and the survivor could forever be Rezo's lover. But both couldn't help but think about how their San'shyuum lover could react to the other's death; it could break both his and their hearts, for different reasons. Speaking of the San'shyuum!

After some time walking to the Throne Room of the CCS Battlecruiser, Rezo'Faldo entered the room while the Honor Guard stayed behind and locked the door behind Rezo. The Junior Minister looks around to see a lone Sangheili Minor working on a console, trying to hide his eyes.

"Hello there!" He said while walking to the floating chair with a hologram showing the outside of the ship, with many forms of Covenant craft of varying sizes float near the Halo Ring protecting the mobile colony of High Charity. The male Sangheili turned his head to Rezo, his eyes still hidden under his helmet.

"Greetings your Holiness." The male Sangheili said while turning his head back to the device he held in his hands, tapping on a pair of buttons, checking for the latest updates from the Shipmaster. Rezo tilted his head at the Sangheili to see his eyes and what the minor is typing. The San'shyuum couldn't see the Elite's eyes, but he did see a few words in the Sangheili language; while Rezo can't pronounce these words, he did know what they meant.

"Junior Minister is here…. His father should contact him soon." The San'shyuum's eyes widen like dinner plates as he sees the minor mentioning his dad. Is this going to be a lecture like not long ago?! He couldn't just break down again, not now! He has to be strong for Roakta, for Kul! He looked away from the Minor's datapad to not make himself worry as much.

It's not working. Rezo silently hyperventilates on the spot, scared about his father yelling at him for losing control of his emotions, but then, He remembered humming Roakta's humming. A sweet little melody that the Jiralhanae's mother used to sing to her when she was a child. Then he remembered about Kul hugging him from behind, worried about his well being. He even felt like she had problems with her parents as well. Whatever is the case, he'll talk to her soon, and they'll have a better understanding with each other, as well as Roakta. His thoughts should give enough confidence to him!

He stopped with his panic attack and looked up forward ready to see his father again. He hears the minor types on the console and Rezo prepared himself for the hologram appear in front of him.

"Hope your meeting goes well, your Holiness." Said the Elite Minor still keeping his eyes from the sight of the Junior Minister. Rezo could barely hear a sniffing sound from the Sangheili as if the Minor knew something about the San'shyuum. Focus Rezo! You have to speak to your father, don't focus on the Elite Minor!  
He suddenly sees the hologram of his father, Kret, quickly appearing before the Junior Minister. The elder San'shyuum was sitting in a floating chair, that has some resemblance to the thrones of the Hierarchs without the same level of detail, or energy cannons built into them, especially that. Colors were hard to describe since the hologram was a lightish blue.

"Ah, Rezo, good to see you, my son! I hoped you listen to the Shipmaster's lecture!" Said the older San'shyuum male questioned his child as he interlocked his fingers and resting his elbows on the armrests of the floating throne, a smug smile was visible on the right side of his cheek. The Junior Minister could easily tell something was off about his father's smile.

"I did father, the news the Shipmaster brought to my attention… It made me glad!" Rezo said as he crossed his arms rather lazily, his hands dangling down by his elbows. His father chuckled as they both knew about the halo ring.  
"It makes me glad as well, Rezo. Finally, the Great Journey shall commence!" Praised Kret, raising his arms in the sky; while the Junior Minister nods. Rezo did find his father's arm-raising too goofy for his preference, oh well. Hopefully, their conversation will be quick.

"Yes indeed, father. So is this why you contacted me?" Rezo asked as he slowly places his right hand on the corresponding side of his face and leans on the armrest. The San'shyuum's father lets his arms land into his lap, giving his son a stern look. The Junior Minister slightly sunk into his seat as he feels his dad's judgemental look.

"One of the reasons, yes. Another is about your two new friends." Spoke Kret with his fingers interlocking with each other. Rezo's eyes widen as he feels threatened by his own father's second sentence, knowing that this means bad news.

"W-what about them?" Rezo asked feeling nervous as this could mean he'll never see Roakta or Kul again; Rezo had to stay calm now for them, he can't just let his father's aggressive attitude get the better of him.

"I heard from the shipmaster that you are acted like you know those two females like they were your childhood friends. What did you three do exactly?" Kret leaned forward with a hand underneath his chin, covered in those fleshy loose skin balls, more so than Rezo. The younger San'shyuum gulped and lowered his head down in both guilt and anxiety.

"Well, the three of us meet around here, where I had my… Ummm… Breakdown."

"From that Human right?" Questioned Kret as he slowly strokes the lobes underneath his chin, brows narrowing in annoyance. Rezo nodded while taking his hand behind his head and rubs the back of it nervously. Both knew about what happened with the Human Scientist, who is either dead or in the space ship's holding cells; but what wasn't explained at all about what happened after.

"That, so what did one of the females do in order you to calm down, hm?" Kret said as he lets go of the lobes underneath his chin and rests his hand on the console of his chair, typing a few commands on it. The younger of the Prophet's looked to his father's side and looked at it fiddling with whatever buttons are on it.

"The Jiralhanae, Roakta, held me close to her while I cried…" He said, still looking at his father's hand, worried about what those buttons will do. Kret nodded his head as he brings up a hologram from the console, showing a video player.

"I see… Continue…" Kret tapped the console of his chair as a large triangle appears in the middle of it with three smaller triangles going in a counter-clockwise motion. The younger San'shyuum stared at the video in worry with his eyebrows turning upwards. Kret took note of his son's face and hummed in curiosity.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" The old San'shyuum asked as he started to lose his patience. Rezo heavily breathed as he tried not to focus on the video player of what he thinks to be surveillance footage.

"She told me… That I needed to relax a bit, and once the Sangheili came in she escorted me to the map room…" He politely said, still focusing on the video player in front of his father. Kret notices this and taps his console again.

"Ah, I see. Then what?" Kret asked while taking his fist underneath his chin, waiting for the video to play out. Rezo gulped as he sees a little bar at the bottom, signifying that it's near complete.

"Then the elite… S-she-" He tried to, but Kret interrupted his son with a finger pointing at him.

"Did she seduce you along with that female Jiralhanae?" Sternly questioned, simultaneously, the video finishes loading and instead of surveillance footage like Rezo though initially, it's a recording of The Prophet of Truth's speech, saying the assassination of Regret has caused a switching of the guard, from the Elite's to the Brutes.

"So… This is why you panicked Rezo? I thought you knew this was The Hierarch's speech?" Kret said as his brows narrowed towards his son. Rezo froze in place as he stares at the video, he shut his mouth hard and nodded slightly, trying to fight back any tears.

"You tried to lie to me, in reality, the females told you about this, "Privilege" that I didn't tell you before…" Kret said as he strokes his lobes again. Rezo gulped and answered his father with his voice cracking.

"Yes… And I accepted it." He mumbled while looking down, preparing himself for a scolding.

"Rezo'Faldo. You should have known better than to mingle with lesser species! Do you have any idea how much you ruined our pure bloodline!?" Shouted the father, his fist clenched as he stares down at his weeping son.

"But father… I loved them so much; they did more than mate with me… They comforted me when I needed it the most…" He said while Kret rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. You think that they loved you, but you are just thrusting your viewpoint unto them." Kret said while looking at the recording of Truth. He sighed as he closes the video and rests his chin underneath his resting hands.

"Listen, the Shipmaster has ordered those two to get on The Holy Ring. They'll be there soon, and I doubt either would survive… So suck it up, and I can find you a healthy female for you, and she will be the same kind as us. Understand?" Kret said while he gets ready to deactivate the hologram at his part. Rezo's tears slowly streamed down as he couldn't talk back at his father at this time. He'll have to lie to his father now and pray from Kul's and Roakta's safety.

"Yes, I understand father…" The Junior Minister blankly stated as he looks up to Kret who gives a smug face.

"Thank you for finally getting it, Rezo. Your mother would be proud of you, well if she didn't leave us…" He said right before turning off the hologram and Rezo is now left alone.

The San'shyuum man lowered his head down and started bawling his eyes out, with his father's cold attitude. The only thing he could hope for is Roakta and Kul to come back and let them both take him away from his verbally abusive father. But for now, he'll look to the window of the throne room and stare at The Halo, waiting for whatever shall come.


	3. Chapter 3

Kul was suiting up with her weapons with a team of two other Elite Minors and six Grunts suiting up around her. She looked over to see Roakta getting ready for the invasion. The female Elite scowled at the Brute, who seemed to be occupied in her conversations and banters with her team. Kul didn't know anyone on her squad, which made her feel a longing to be with Rezo once more. He seemed to get her and didn't care about her lower rank. He treated her as an equal. She snapped back into focus when one of the Elites, a male, told her that they were departing now. Kul nodded, then put her helmet on and started to march towards the bays proudly

Roakta looked to her pack along with a few grunts under her command; she barked at them telling them to head off to the bays, she looked towards the phantoms. She takes her attention at Kul Geta out front stand high and mighty; the Jiralhanae woman made a low rumble towards the Sangheili. She, herself didn't care much about her squad other than their skills. Rezo on the other hand, he was a sweet male San'shyuum who had issues with his father, she felt she was responsible for helping him out when he was ever to have his nervous breakdowns, humming the tunes her mother once sang to her. She'll be back soon to him, loving him again, and maybe just her and not with the Elite this time.

Kul got onto a phantom with her team, then looked out into space to see the halo. She thought of how blessed she was to be fighting to gain the holy ring. The phantom's take off made her refocus on the mission. Soon she was heading down to the surface of the ring, ready to take on her enemies so she could get back to her lover. She desired him and to have him all to herself.

"Maybe that Brute will die in battle..." she thought to herself; but as soon as she thought about it, that felt what would Rezo feel about Roa's death.

Roakta crosses her arms as she watches her phantom fly to the surface of the ring. This ring was extraordinary to her, The Great Journey will commence soon, and she'll be at Rezo's side when it comes. Until then her pack's phantom rides along space as they close to their destination. Now it is the time to strike the humans, and possibly let Kul die as well along the way. When she thought of that, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her lover when he finds out.

Kul's phantom lands and the female elite wastes no time finding her way to the front lines. She and her team were exchanging fire with marines.

Roakta's dropship, on the other hand, lands near an ancient Forerunner structure, a few tank blasts cross the walls, seem the humans already damaged the relic's surface, heretics! The doors of the phantom open up at a crawling pace as she looks back at her pack and orders them to jump out and find any info on the humans and how they followed Regret here. She jumped down and landed hard, the ground cracking beneath her heavy footsteps. She heard gunfire off the distance, just in the nick of time! She primed her spiker and gripped the handle tightly as she runs towards the fire-fights general direction.

Kul and her team found the heretics in the midst of opening a structure. Already two of her grunts were mowed down by a human operating a machine gun. Kul poked out from cover and fired at the humans, hitting one in the chest with a purple needle.

The Jiralhanae chieftain sees a group of Sangheili fighting off a group of humans with their grunts already dead. She ordered the two other grunts by her side to keep their heads low while commanding her brutes to fight alongside her, she ran to a fallen brick structure and fired her spiker rounds at the marines, a few spikes impaled one of them in the face, killing it instantly. In the corner of her eye, she sees the well known black armor of Kul. Roakta found it funny the ring is so big, but these two female aliens are within a couple of yards away from each other, like it was fate or dumb luck.

"Small world, huh?" Roakta loudly teased the female Sangheili as she kept on firing on the heretics. Kul looked over at Roakta and scowls, then goes back to shooting at the marines.

Over the battlefield and the surface of the ring itself, CCS battlecruiser that their phantoms flew from took a stationary position. Rezo looked down on the ring feeling a little worried about both females.

"Please come back Kul, Roa..." He thought to himself with his thumb on his chin; his brows show how nervous he was; He couldn't help but pace in place. He hears the door of the throne room open up quietly, he raised his head and turned to the source — an elite minor walks in and bows.

"Your Highness, the ShipMaster waits for your presence. I will escort you when you are ready." He steps to the side and guards the door. The male didn't even make eye contact with Rezo, making him seem impersonal. Rezo straightened his neck as he looked at the elite that wasn't also looking at him in the eyes. He felt this could be bad news for him, even if it may not be so.

"Of course, I will come to him." He said as he walks past the elite and towards the door of the throne room. The Elite followed in silence, making sure not to get too close to Rezo, but not too far. Suddenly the Elite Minor gave out a huge sigh. The Junior Minister stopped in his tracks as he turned towards The male Sangheili.

"Your holiness... may I ask a question?" He went on one knee, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, but the Forerunners did not give me the restraint to not ask." Rezo turned his head to the elite and tilted his head to the left.

"You may ask, you have... You have my blessing." He said as he tried to make himself sound holy, even if he didn't want to.

"I... I can smell my sister on you. I haven't seen her in ages, and I wonder if you know her. Is she ok?" He looked up at Rezo with the same amber eyes, the color of Kul's eyes. Rezo's eyes widen as he freezes in place. He couldn't think of an excuse on why Kul's scent was on him, but her fate on the other hand.

"Y-yeah, she's okay, we became close friends... Uhhh. She on the ring now with-" He cut himself off before he could mention Roakta. Kul's brother seemed overjoyed.

"She is fighting on the holy ring? My sister must be highly honored! Thank you, your holiness! I will never forget your kindness and patience." Rezo smiled as he looked forward and kept walking. Though to be honest, he was worried a lot about her wellbeing along with Roakta, who he almost mentioned.

"You're welcome; so what is your name, Minor?" He curiously asked while adjusting his crown pieces.

"I am blessed that you asked my name. It is Teio 'Nradam." The elite followed Rezo as he went on.

"Ahhh, curious that you don't share the same last name as Kul..." He brought up as the arrived at the shipmaster's door.

"We share mothers... her father passed not long after she was born." Teio lowered his head, blessing Kul's father.

"O-oohhh... Sorry to hear that Teio, what happened to him?" He asked as he taps on the entrance of Cutan's quarters, waiting for someone to open it.

"No one knows... he vanished in battle. I heard that THE Demon was on the ground near him." Teio growled at the thought of the Covenant's most hated enemy.

"It must have gotten him! He must have fought time the end!"

"Ah, the Demon... Well, I don't know what to say Teio but-" The door of to the Shipmaster's quarters open, the young Prophet looked forward and saw an Elite in Honor Guard armor on bowing to the Junior Minister.

"Your Holiness, the Shipmaster awaits you." The honor guard stated as he moves out of the doors way and lets the San'shyuum enter, Rezo turned his attention to Teio, who seemed to have gone back to his guard-like self, bowing to the prophet slightly, then left to whatever duty he was called for him. Rezo tilted his head as the male Sangheili went away without saying goodbye. Oh well, it's time to meet Cutan once again. He walked inside the room and saw the older Sangheili male overlooking the battle cruiser's status. Cutan looked up from the stats and at Rezo with a blank expression. "Your Holiness... I wished for you to partake in the last part of this battle. We might have the Humans fall back enough to call the Ring stable for you and to join the Prophets on the ground to start the Holy Journey."

"R-really? That means I would meet-" The San'shyuum almost explained about seeing Roakta and Kul Geta again.

"My colleagues... It's a wonderful time, Shipmaster!" Cutan blinked, surprised at how outspoken Rezo was with his emotions.

"I am... glad to see that you are happy with the results." He looked down at the stats, then suddenly gasped. Rezo turns his head towards Cutan and walks next to him.

"What is it-" He stopped himself in the middle of his sentence when he sees the stats as well... Something was off, VERY off... The Shipmaster growled out in frustration before shouting his question.

"Why are my men dying all of a sudden?! Why have so many brute forces been deployed-" Teio ran into the room, shooting his plasma rifle.

"The brutes! They are attacking any elite they see! Close the doors!" Yelled Teio.

"They are!? W-why!? That can't be!" Rezo panicked as he held the side of his heads.

"Shipmaster, contact all the other Shipmasters, they have to know about this!" The San'shyuum ordered as he nervously cringed a bit. This tradegy CAN'T be real! What if Kul gets killed by the Jiralhanae, the same for Roakta by the Elites defending themselves. These turn of events must all be a horrible dream he's having! The Shipmaster started to contact other ships, finding out they are having the same issue. Some were already taken over by brutes.

"Your Holiness... they say the Prophets have ordered our extinction..." the huge elite looked over at Rezo blankly. Suddenly he grabbed Rezo and pulled him to him, rage burning in his eyes.

"Did you know any of this?!" The San'shyuum stood still as his eyes widen fearing that Cutan could kill him at the spot if he didn't answer right away!

"N-no! I didn't! I would never do something like this!" He shouted while holding himself by the chest with tears welling in his eyes. The ship master's eyes glared down at Rezo.

"Of course you wouldn't... you have one of my own courted." He let go of the San'shyuum.

"why was I so foolish to ask..." Cutan walked over to the table and was about to get on the coms.

"Courted? What do..." He realizes what he meant, looking down in shame and embarrassment. He sniffed as he hears from the table's coms. He then takes his attention at Teio and rubbed the side of his arm as if he knew Kul's brother was feeling.

On the Holy Ring itself, right before the Schism started.

Kul reloaded her plasma rifle when something in her gut felt odd. She fired at a marine as she ran through a corridor, then took cover and tapped into her coms.

"Brothers, do you read?" Roakta looked to her pack brothers and seen that they were dead by the human's hands recently. She snarled a bit before looking to Kul, hoping for some back up to arrive.

"What's taking so long, Split-Jaw!?" the Jiralhanae yelled as she reloaded her spiker and shot at the human marines. Kul looked puzzled at she doesn't see any blips on her coms.

"My team... they just vanished." She would have thought she would have heard from them. Then a com came in.

"Leader! The Brutes, they're attack- Agh!" Kul's eyes widened, then she looked right at Roakta. The Jiralhanae woman tilted her head at the sound of the dying Elite. She too was puzzled.

"The hell? Why the fuck are the other packs attack your kind!?" The Brute chieftain has sworn as she reloaded once again. Kul's was slightly relieved that Roakta wasn't following her brothers.

"I don't kn-" Kul was cut off by a transmission.

"All Sangheili, the brutes are attacking. They were ordered by the Prophets to slaughter us like cattle, but we will not fall! Take your arms and strike your new enemies down! We must recorrect the Holy Path that the false prophets have made!" The message came from the Spec Ops Sangheili's coms. Roakta pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, when we get back, just tell your fellow kind that I'm innocent, okay?" The Jiralhanae asked while firing at the few remaining humans; these, however, had armor similar to weak demons. ODSTs.

"Wanna take them on while I snuff out the rest?" Kul looked at Roakta, surprised she wasn't trying to kill her.

"You're... you're not following your kind?"

"I didn't get the message, through my coms! Besides if I wanted you dead, I would have snapped your neck the-" She was then interrupted by coms on her armor.

"Fellow Chieftains, our time has come to erase the incompetent-" The Jiralhanae gripped the communication device off her arm and threw it towards the humans, who thought it was a grenade.

"Just take out those lesser demons!" Roakta yelled at Kul, the Sangheili blinked, then nodded.

"Agreed," she stared before farted out of cover and ran towards the humans. The elite took out a needler and double wielded it, shooting to the side of her to hit the covered marines. Roakta fired at one of the regular marines and sees Kul was doing fine for now with the armored humans. The Jiralhanae stabs one of the heretics in the chest with her spiker blades. The ODSTs shot at Kul with their modified smgs, taking most of her shields down pretty quickly. Kul growled and took cover- well took the cover of an ODST, then taking their life. She waited for her shields to regenerate while firing at the other small demons. One ODST throws a grenade while her shields still recharged, it was a few feet away from her. Roakta sees the small human explosive.

"Get out of the way!" Roakta yelled as she thrust her arm away from the dead marine and aimed at the other humans at her left. Kul looked down at the device and scooped it up, throwing it into the air. It exploded, sending shards everywhere. The three ODSTs came from their hiding spot and shot at the elite, effectively damaging her shields once again.

Roakta hears a phantom flying above the air; the purple metal whale made a humming sound as it goes above the female aliens and the humans.

Kul looked up at the Phantom. "There must be enemy brutes one there! Run!" Kul started darting back, confusing the ODSTs as to why she was running when "help" arrived. Roakta tilted her head as she followed the Sangheili. The humans shot at both females while darting away from the Jiralhanae controlled ship. Kul gasped when she felt a bullet go through her shoulder. She didn't stop running, but she did clutch her now bleeding shoulder. The female Sangheili darting into a building, then swerved into another to lose the brutes, but not losing Roakta.

"That was close... those small demons will take care of those Brutes while we get away." Kul looked at Roa and realized she called her kind but the human term.

"I'm... sorry. It's out of habit to say Brute..." Roakta puffed as she crosses her arms, feeling a bullet hit the side of her waist, she was trying not to show it.

"I-it's fine... I think those humans were following though... Might take-" The Jiralhanae feels a sniper bullet go through her right leg.

"GGGAAAHHH!" She fell and roared in pain. Kul ran over and helped Roa to get out of range, then settled her down.

"I need to patch you up before we can go anywhere. If the Humans come, then I'll defend you. I owe you that." Kul pulled a human med pack off the wall and started to look through the alien contents. Roa growled in agony while looking at her bleeding leg.

"S-sure... I think we should be-" Another bullet goes over their heads, both women flinched down as a response.

"Careful about those lesser demons. I think I hear them coming up!"

Kul growled, then reloaded her gun. She got up and went around the corner to see where they were. The ODST sees Kul's foot sticking out and shot at it, nearly hitting it. Another took a grenade and tossed it to the entrance of Kul and Roa's room. Kul grunted the kicked it out of the room, hitting the building on the other side of the road. She looked out to shoot when an iron needle shot right into a wall next to her. Kul doubled over, able to be seen by the ODSTs. A brute pack had entered the fray. They started to fire at the ODSTs and Kul. The ODST duck down at the brutes and shoots at them except one, an ODST with a shotgun who charges from cover and shoots at Kul again, and pumps it.

Roakta looks over the brawl and looks back at the medkit trying to figure out which item does what. Kul looked up and pulls back into the building. She grabs her gun and pokes out of cover to aim at the ODST, then shoots out their leg. The human fell to one knee as three needles came inside its leg, but it aims it's shotgun at Kul and fires, the spread hits the wall and Kul's arm. Kul yelled out in pain, then took the last shot at the ODST's head. The human thrusted his head back and falls dead, the few remaining ODSTs look at this and starts shooting at Kul.

Kul takes cover, then sees that the brute pack is charging in her direction. She stops shooting at the ODSTs and with her sights on the Brutes. Roa hears the fight nearby as she gets the hang of healing herself, she manages to take the bullet out of her leg and starts to fill the wound with bio-foam, it might take a while for her to walk, but it won't be too long. The Brutes made it halfway towards Kul's when a Phantom comes down at starts shooting at the Brutes, not yet seeing the ODSTs. Kul realizes that help had come and she talked into the coms.

"I am here with an ally, please help us! We're wounded and want to fight another day!" She shouted at her coms before an ODST took a battle rifle and shot at her shoulder, making her scream in pain, before a spike goes through its chest and pins it to the wall.

Roakta tried to get up but is surprised by another chieftain gripping her shoulder, seemed to be the pack's leader.

"Hello, fellow Chieftain now is the time to strike at the Elite down and claim it's head!" The unknown chieftain said, not knowing that Roa is helping Kul escape. Kul looked behind her, and her eyes widened at the sight of the other Chieftain through a hole in the walls of the buildings. She holds her now twice shot shoulder. Anger bubbles in her as she a pipe from the rubble and started to make her way over to the two. The Chieftain looks up and aims a brute plasma rifle at her, Roa tried to get up to swat away the Jiralhanae's gun away, only to feel the same chieftain's hand gets her up on her feet.

"Want to do the honors, Chieftain?" The other chieftain asked while aiming the brute plasma rifle at Kul's leg and shoots it to make her fall down. Roakta gasp as she sees her friend fall in burning pain, before being handed the same plasma rifle the incapacitated the female Spec Ops Elite. Kul tried to get up, using the pipe as support.

"Honorless, that is what you are male Chieftain! The path you take will find you at the feet of the Forerunners, and they will squash you like the pest you are!" The male chieftain chuckled while patting Roa's back.

"Oh the contrary Sangheili, that would be your kind... Now take the shot and end its life!" The male Jiralhanae suggested while making Roa aim the plasma rifle at Kul's head. Roa started to breathe slowly as her hand shook while pointing at her companion. Kul gasped, looking back at Roa. Her amber eyes were wide. Thoughts of Rezo ran through her mind like fire. She just wanted to say goodbye to him before... before... Roa twisted her arm towards the Chieftain's face and fired rapidly, quickly killing him. The Jiralhanae woman looks to the burnt face of the male brute, and she turns her head towards Kul, Roa had tears welling in her violet eyes as the thought of killing Kul and making Rezo cry overwhelmed her. Kul expression froze, then relaxed.

"Roa... thank you..." she crawled over and slowly got up. She suddenly hugged the female Brute, trying to calm her down. The Jiralhanae hugged the female Elite, both women bleeding. Roa looks up and sees the odsts coming around and aim their guns at them, Roa gasp as the two looked at the remaining humans, a phantom's hovering noise was faint, however. Kul's knees buckled as her injuries got the better of her. She fell onto her knees and looked over at the ODSTs. Roa looked at the ODSTs as well, seeing them aim their guns at them, only to see them being burned alive by plasma bolts from the phantom that shot at the brutes not long ago. Kul watched blankly, then tried to get up. She got onto the coms.

"Brothers, I am badly injured and so is my friend. She is allied with us instead of her pack, which is noble and courageous. Let her come with us on our journey of vengeance." The Phantom slowly descend as a few elites came from the dropship to aid the two females back on the said dropship. Kul held onto Roa the whole way. She was worried that something would happen to her and Rezo would be upset- no, she was worried for the female brute point blank. Kul looked over at the other elites in the Phantom. Roakta carried the Sangheili along the way, finding a new sense of compassion instead of a short-lived rivalry. The Brute smiled a bit as a few elites helped the female aliens to a medical bay near the rear of the phantom.

"Roa... thank you..." was all Kul could say before she drifted to sleep. Soon she was out of sight so that the doctors could work on her. The Jiralhanae looked to the female Elite as well as she felt tired as well.

"Thank you Kul..." She replied, knowing the Sangheili couldn't hear nor respond as she rests her eyes as another pair of doctors moved in to heal the Jiralhanae as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The ShipMaster was hovering over the hologram of stats on the situation on the planet and also on the CCS BattleCruiser.

"Your holiness... we have our ship, but most of the others are taken over by the brutes." Cutan said to the Junior Minister. Rezo held his chin as he observed the holy ring with Cutan and breathed slowly.

"Ummmm... Is there a way good path to escape?" He asked while looking back at Teio.

"Yes, But losing this position right now would mean we would be leaving a lot of my men down there and be slaughtered by the brutes." Rezo couldn't help but think about the situation that they're in if they leave now, the Elites and other allies could be killed off like flies, but if the ship where stay, they would be killed and the ship would be taken over, This has to be difficult... Especially with Roa and Kul still down there… The ShipMaster paused, then stated.

"The Brute and Kul have been found. They're on the ship now... I thought I would keep an eye out for them for you." He looked over at Rezo and "smiled." Rezo flinched in shock before he looks to Teio and smiles with tears in his eyes.

"Let's go to them! Can't wait to see them again!" The Prophet shouted as he dashes to the bridge's door.

"I must stay, but I'll have that guard take you down there." Cutan waved his hand, and Teio came forth and followed Rezo with an easy jog. It took some time for Rezo and the elite to return to the bay of the battlecruiser, and from there they could see the phantom Kul and Roakta are currently residing.

"That must be them!" He said while looking at Teio with a happiness filled smile; another phantom came around the cruiser as well, must be another transport holding troops! Teio stiffened up when he saw his sister.

"It... it is!" He took one step before stopping. He looked over his shoulder at Rezo.

"May I?"

The Prophet smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" He said while he and the elite ran up to meet Kul and Roakta.

"Roa! Kul! You're back!" He shouted as he hugged the Jiralhanae woman who recovered nicely from her leg wound and such. Kul looked over at Rezo from her floating cot.

"Your holiness... we fought to the end to get back to-" she realized she had to hide the fact they were lovers.

"To see to it that you were safe." Rezo nodded before he starts hugging Kul as well as burying his head to The elite's neck.

"Oh Kul, it's alright. I was worried sick about you and Roakta!" The San'shyuum said while he cried in happiness. He looked back and Roa to see if she would join in on the hug with him.

Roa paused before joining the two in an embrace.

"We wouldn't die. For your-" The female chieftain was then interrupted by Teio yelling Kul's name.

"Sister, are you alright?!" Kul looked over at the male elite, and her eyes widened.

"Teio... is that really you?" She let go of Rezo and sat up. Rezo steps back and smiles at the two elites finally meeting once again. The Prophet looks at a phantom and sees it's opening its dropship doors. The two embraces, but then the two of them noticed the Phantom.

The phantom opens up to reveal an older San'shyuum wearing a greyish red pair of cloaks along with a couple of Jiralhanae bodyguards by his side, armed with brute shots.

"D-dad?" Rezo paused in fear as he realizes his father is back to get him personally.

"Rezo'Faldo! Why are you on this ship!?" The old man Prophet yelled as he sits in a gravity throne which floats closer to the group. Roa and Teio quickly guard Rezo. Kul tried to get up, but the medics keep her down. Other elites start to aim their guns at Rezo's father's guards.

"Hold on! Don't shoot!" Rezo shouted while thrusting his arm at the other elites. The old prophet hummed as he gets closer, despite Roa and Teio guarding his son against him.

"Son... I suggest we go home; the great journey awaits us very soon." The Prophet told Rezo while crossing his hands together and looks down at his son. The Junior Minister looked to Kul in worry. Kul growled and pushed the medics off of her. Roa bared her teeth, and the two women stood between the two san'shyuums. "I won't allow that to happen, False Prophet." Kul glared at Rezo's father. Rezo looked to Kul and saw she's struggling to stand up good, the junior minister worried for the future of his lovers.

"False Prophet? FALSE PROPHET!? I would have you know, I have been ordered your kind before you were even born! If you do not stand out of my way, my guards will make quick work of you and you, will not stand a chance!" The prophet elder yelled at the defiant Sangheili and Jiralhanae standing in front of him.

"It doesn't matter how long you've ordered my species around. Your council has ordered our extinction after years of our proud loyalty! And if your guards move a bit, I'll have-" Kul was cut off but the Ship Master. "You have made your point Kul," he walked over with bold strides, "now for me to ask why you have boarded MY ship...holiness..." he sneered out "holiness."

"Isn't it obvious? I want my son, who I OWN by the way!" The senior prophet pointed to his younger son, Rezo kept his feet planted as his father directed his attention to him.

"Come on boy; we're going home, NOW!" The old San'shyuum shouted as the guards beside him kept their brute shots aimed at the other elites. Rezo looked to both Kul Geta and Roakta. This time, however, he wouldn't just do his father's word, not now!

"Sorry father, but I can't. I need to be with my new friends." The Junior Minister said in defiance as the older San'shyuum gritted his teeth in anger, pointing to his son.

"You better come to me; you are my property!" Shouted the old Prophet as Cutan steps in front of Rezo. The Ship Master raised a brow.

"You own him? I doubt that... you only have him twisted around your finger mentally. But you don't realize that I was the one that said that this ship was under brute control. That allowed you to think that it was safe to board... I got you in the palm of my hand. You're not leaving this ship dead or alive..."Rezo's father chuckled, as he crosses his arms around his chest.

"Really? Did YOU forget that your ship is surrounded by ships order by our people's new guards? Hell, I can give the order to blow up this ship without a second thought, and we all perish... Unless Rezo comes home..." The older prophet chuckled as he turns on a console on his gravity chair which would let the other ships know to fire at Cutan's ship, killing them all.

Rezo's eyes widen as he heard about his father's plan,

"Are you sure you want to die with us all?" The prophet asked before the shipmaster could answer, Rezo steps forward in front of his father.

"They shouldn't die, I'll come with you... As long as they can leave without any interference..." He young San'shyuum bargained while looking back at Kul, Teio, and Roakta.

Roa roared. "You coward! Hiding behind my people that you have brainwashed-" Kul held Roa's shoulder. The female brute looked at Kul, then at the shipmaster.

"I would not call him as much of a coward like most of his kind Roakta... I did not expect he would kill himself to win..." he glared at the san'shyuum. The old prophet chuckled as he gripped Rezo's shoulder.

"Well, I have thick skin, so I'll let that slide by, but for now, it's time to return home, son." Rezo's father stated while turning back to the phantom they entered in. Rezo looked back at Kul and Roakta, tears welling in his eyes as he walked with his father and his bodyguards...

"Bye, Roa... Bye, Kul... I... I love you both..." He softly stated which got a disgusted look from his father when he heard, who then shakes his head as he and the young San'shyuum enter the phantom to head off back to High Charity...

Kul's legs gave in, tears welling in her eyes. Roa, on the other hand, roared, tears already dripping down her face.

"You'll pay for this! Rezo! We'll never let you go!" The San'shyuum cried as the doors of the phantom closed. The dropship started to fly up and head off to high charity, with the two women to grieve when Rezo was forced to leave by his father, Kret'Faldo... But something was up in the mist as a demon will bring forth High Charity's destruction.

For some time Rezo sulked in the corner of the phantom, hiding his sorrow and shame from his abusive father. He couldn't handle the fact that he was torn away from his two lovers, but he felt it was for them to live another day... He heard his father boasting about how he single-handedly made Cutan look like a fool, even though it was far from the truth.

"Oh, girls... I'm so sorry..." He thought to himself as he kept crying silently, he briefly looks up to see his father taking his attention to his son.

Roa was a manifestation of rage and sadness as she started to take out her feelings on whatever she could get her hands on. Tears are streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Kul was in shock, blankly watching the Phantom leave and disappear. Her tears came down slowly, seeming to savor their existence on her face. Cutan came over to Kul and looked down at the female.

"We will get him back... I will make sure of it." Kul didn't look back, just stared off into space. Cutan sighed and ordered the two girls to get to the med bay.


End file.
